Kitagawa Ryo
|image = |caption = Kitagawa Ryo, March 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Rankoshi, |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 165cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2016-2018 |agency = (2016-2018) |label = (2016-2018) |generation = 1st Generation |join = July 30, 2016 |left = April 23, 2018 |days = 1 Year, 8 Months, 24 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, @ria |twitter = }} Kitagawa Ryo (北川亮) is a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido under Hello! Project. Biography Early Life Kitagawa Ryo was born on June 29, 2004 in Hokkaido, Japan. 2015 Kitagawa participated in the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition. 2016 On July 16, it was announced that the successful applicants of the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition would join the newly established trainee branch, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido."「ハロプロ研修生北海道」始動のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-07-16. Kitagawa was officially introduced as one of the first seven members on July 30 at the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ concert in Sapporo alongside Oota Haruka, Sato Hikari, Ishiguri Kanami, Kawano Minori, Kudo Yume, and Yamazaki Mei."ハロプロ「北海道限定」研修生7人初披露" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2016-07-31. 2018 On April 23, it was announced that Kitagawa had completed her training and therefore left Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido."Hello! Project 研修生発表会2018 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2018-04-23. 2019 On September 2, a new local idol unit called @ria (アリア) based in Sapporo, Hokkaido was formed with Kitagawa as one of the founding members. https://twitter.com/aria_likey_news/status/1168809520358813697?s=21 2020 On February 21, it was announced that she would graduate from @ria on March 2. Afterwards, she plans on moving to Tokyo."北川亮に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). @ria Note Blog. 2020-02-21. Personal Life Family= She has a cat named Zaku.i |-|Education= As of April 2019, Kitagawa is currently in her last year of middle school. |-|Name Meaning= Kitagawa's given name, "Ryo", means clear (亮). |-|Nicknames= *'Ryo-chan' (りょーちゃん): . Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kitagawa Ryo (北川亮) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Rankoshi, Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 165cm *'Western Zodiac': Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-07-30: Joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido **2018-04-23: Left *' Status:' **2016-07-30: Member **2018-04-23: Left *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (2016-2018) *'Other Groups:' **@ria (2019-2020) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Cutting rice crops *'Hobby:' Finding stray cats *'Favorite Music Genre:' Anime songs *'Favorite Food:' Rice cooked in an iron pot *'Charm Point:' Farm work *'Favorite Sport:' Soccer *'Motto:' Manpuku jinsei (満腹人生; Satisfy your life) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "One・Two・Three", "Otakebi Boy WAO!" *'Favorite ℃-ute songs:' "Dance de Bakoon!",Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute MC. 2017-01-29. "Kiss me Aishiteru" *'Favorite ANGERME song:' "Dondengaeshi" *'Looks Up To:' Morning Musume, Okai Chisato Works Internet *2016–2018 Hello! Project Station *2017 Upcoming Radio *2016–2018 Hello! to meet you! Trivia *Her father told her about the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition. *Her future goal was to participate in Hello! Project concerts and be on the same stage as her seniors. *She was impressed by Morning Musume's sparkling aura. *She was the only Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member not from Sapporo. *Kitagawa's family and school friends call her RyonRyon and members call her Ryo-chan. *Her favorite celebrity is Jackie Chan. *She is the first member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido to leave the program. *She shares the same surname with Morning Musume member Kitagawa Rio. See Also *Gallery:Kitagawa Ryo *List:Kitagawa Ryo Discography Featured In *List:Kitagawa Ryo Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Profile (archived) de:Kitagawa Ryo es:Kitagawa Ryo Category:2016 Additions Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:Cancer Category:Blood Type B Category:June Births Category:Kitagawa Ryo Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:2018 Departures Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Formers Category:Monkey Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido